Semiconductor devices including strained source/drain (S/D) regions help to increase conductivity in a channel region of the semiconductor device. Strained S/D regions have a different lattice structure from a surrounding substrate. The difference in lattice structure exerts pressure on the channel region of the semiconductor device to increase the conductivity.
Annealing processes are used to form silicide layers in the strained S/D regions of semiconductor devices. The annealing process heats the semiconductor device in order to cause a reaction between at least silicon and a metallic material. Due to the increase in temperature, energy within the strained S/D region increases and the odds of material diffusing increases.